Who Stole My Waffle?
by Lil'Shiro's Stalker
Summary: "Some thing so horrible and so unspeakable that I can barely bring my self to say it. Some one… has stolen Kagome's… WAFFLES!"It is just a fun little story that I wrote for my friend's B-Day.There is a little fluff, but you will need a magnifying glass.


Ok, I have never written an Inyuasha story and I have never had a deadline for a story; if I did, I would be a horrible liar because I post chapters/stories every other month.

I wrote this for my friend's birthday because I am poor. We are always talking about waffles and waffle thieves, so that is where I got this idea.

So Happy, Happy Birthday! *dances around a sombrero*

* * *

__

Some where in Kaede's Village

Inuyasha had been helping Miroku hang laundry when he heard a distant scream. "That's Kagome! Miroku, you finish the laundry and I'll go check on Kagome."

"Oh no you won't. It's your fault that we got in trouble with Kaede in the first place!" Miroku still could not understand why Inuyasha was always annoying her. Inuyasha had recently come up with the ultimate plan to piss off the old lady. The half demon had started a rumor that Kaede had agreed to bear Miroku's child and it had spread like wildfire. Eventually, someone finally had the courage to go and talk to Kaede about it and when she heard it she flipped. After some asking around she figured out that Inuyasha had started it. So she snuck up behind him, which was surprising for an old lady, and smacked him upside the head. And to add insult to injury, she forced him to do every villagers' laundry. The only mistake she made was in assuming that Miroku was in cahoots with Inuyasha and so she made him help with the laundry.

Miroku yelled as the half demon ran away, "Inuyasha get back here!" But Inuyasha had already ran away. "Damn bastard." He mumbled.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could to the source of the scream. When he got there he saw Sango comforting a crying Kagome and Shipo in a Sherlock Holmes outfit with a magnifying glass. "What the hell is going on?"

All three of them looked at him. Shipo was the first to speak. "Some thing so horrible and so unspeakable that I can barely bring my self to say it. Some one… has stolen Kagome's… WAFFLES!" For some odd reason he pulled out a pipe.

"It's true." Sango said to Inuyasha. "Some one stole Kagome's…" Kagome burst out in tears at the mention of her beloved waffles. "I'm so sorry! Please stop crying, we will get you some more waffles from a grocery store in your time."

The crying girl wiped her eyes. "It's not the same. Those were my waffles, it's as if some one has violated my very being when they stole my waffles!"

Inuyasha just mumbled, "They're just waffles."

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" And with that the proud dog demon was repeatedly smashed into the ground like a basketball.

"What the FUCK was that for you evil wench?" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome just gave him an evil glare.

The mini Sherlock Holmes ignored this, "Because of this tragic event, I have decided to give up my free time to help catch the dastardly villain who stole Kagome's waffles!" Once again, Kagome began to cry.

"Shut up you pip squeak, you made her cry again!" He smacked Shipo up side the head. "If you even so much as mention the w-word again I will kill you!"

Sango just looked at the pissed Inuyasha and thought how stupid he was. For someone who does his best to hide his feelings from others, he did a crappy job of hiding his feelings for Kagome. The only one who did not know of his crush was Kagome herself. It was actually kind of cute if you thought about it. The two would fight and yell at each other but they always protected each other. They were completely clueless.

Kagome sobbed, "Inuyasha, let me play with your ears. That always makes me feel better."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but walked over to her and sat down to let her play with his cute furry ears. Shipo just giggled as he watched them. To stop this the flustered half demon threw a rock at him. "Don't you have a mystery to solve? Go find the ass hole who stole her w-word!"

Shipo rubbed his chin. "I'm on the case." He throws a smoke bomb at the ground and disappears.

* * *

_Some where just out side the village_

Sesshomaru and Jakken were walking through the forest when a little demon fox dressed up in an outlandish outfit popped out of the bushes and screamed, "Stop right there Sesshomaru!"

Jakken pointed at Shipo. "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner! You should leave before I kill you for your disrespect!"

"That's enough Jakken. It's that little fox demon that is always traveling with my younger brother. Just ignore him and he will go away." And with that he began to walk away.

Shipo was pissed. "Hey come back here!"

"How dare you, you good for nothing son of a…" Jakken yelled.

"Just ignore him." The stoic demon said.

But the Sherlock Holmes look a like continued to talk. "I know you did it and I will not give up until I prove you as the fake you are."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned his head towards Shipo. "You! You are the one who flamed my fanfiction!"

Jakken was scared beyond belief. He had seen his master's reaction when he had read the review. He had cried for twenty-five minutes while hugging himself. "Now my lord, I highly doubt that it was him. Now why do we not just continue walking and we will go get some ice-cream?"

"But he said that I was a wanna be writer. He said that I should just grab a rock and keep hitting myself in the head until I die." Sesshomaru pointed dramatically at Shipo. "He is the author known as PWNSwithArrows!"

The little fox just stared at him. "What? I was talking about you stealing Kagome's waffles." Shipo swore he could hear Kagome scream. "And on that note, who the hell is PWNSwithArrows?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Hmm you do not seem to have the same personality as PWNSwithArrows. To prove that you are not PWNSwithArrows let me ask you three questions and depending on your answer I might let you live." Shipo nodded. "First question: which animal do you think is the cutest? A jelly fish, B dog, or C cat?"

"Uhmm… C?" Shipo answered nervisouly.

"Second question: are you a boy or girl?"

"I'm a boy you stuck up jerk!" He yelled.

"Final question: who has better comebacks, Ryan Seacrest or Simon Cowell?"  
"This one is easy! It's obviously Simon Cowell." Shipo said triumphantly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "You got all of the questions right. The real PWNSwithArrows would have answered question one with B. The second would be girl. The third was Ryan Seacrest."

Shipo asked, "Seriously? That moron actually thinks that Ryan Seacrest is funny? Damn, no wonder you hate him so much! By the way, why did PWNSwithArrows flame you?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Apparently PWNSwithArrows does not like the NarutoxHinata pairing from Naruto. So when I posted my story the jerk decided to flame me."

"Really? Personally I like it more than NarutoxSakura… wait a minute." Shipo rubbed his chin, "You know, PWNSwithArrows sounds familiar. Gasp! I remember now, Kagome's pen-name is PWNSwithArrows!"

Sesshomaru gasps to. "Seriously? Wow, who would have guessed that it was her. Sadly because she is one of the main characters, I can't kill her. I guess I will just have to take out my rage on random people. Come Jakken, we have to go and find some clowns to beat up." And with that Sesshomaru and his loyal servant went on a quest to find and kill as many clowns as they possibly could.

Shipo was left standing alone. "I guess he didn't steal Kagome's waffles."

* * *

__

Back in the village

Kagome was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out while Inuyasha was trying his best to calm her. This was the second time since Shipo left that she had burst in to tears. The only explanation for this was that the fox demon must have said the w-word. What he couldn't understand was how Kagome was able to hear the dreaded word when Shipo was two miles away. He made a mental note to wring Shipo's little pencil neck the next time he saw him.

Finally, Kagome began to calm down and stopped playing with Inuyasha's cute puppy ears. "I still can't believe it. Why would someone steal my…" She makes a circle in the air with her hand.

Inuyasha tried to think who would take Kagome's w-word; he was afraid that she would some how know what word he was thinking and would have another nervous breakdown. The thief would have had the opportunity and the motive. Naraku might have done it to cause chaos in the group, but someone would have noticed an over dramatic demon and would alert them. Sesshomaru was out because why would he sneak into the village and steal the w-word. He was like Naraku in the fact that they both like to show off when they unveil their ultimate evil plans. Every other enemy has been sliced in half by the Testsaiga. Now no one was left. How sad is it that there are only two extremely powerful enemies. You would think there would be more. Great, now he was out of suspects and his head was starting to hurt from thinking so much. "Well have you had any problems with anyone?"

She took a couple of moments to think. "I did have a fight with one of the villagers. He was complaining about my choice in friends. 'Your only friend are misfits. A fox demon, a demon hunter, a perverted monk, some type of a cat that can fly, and a half breed mutt.'" Inuyasha let out a growl." So I did what any self respecting lady would do, I kicked him between the legs and walked away."

Inuyasha looked at her with both fear and respect. "Wow. When were you going to mention this to me?"

She smiled. "We have been so busy lately that it just slipped my mind. Oh that also reminds me, this guy on fanfiction had threatened to destroy me. So just as a heads up, that might become a problem later on."

"Well is there any thing else I should now?"

After a couple minutes thinking, "Nope. There is nothing else that I know of."

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok back to our main problem. Maybe we should go to that villager's house and talk to him."

"And by 'ask' you mean we go over to his house and beat the hell out of him?" She asked

"No. I was thinking that we would just go over and ask him if he knows any thing, then we beat him up."

Kagome hugged him. "Thanks Inuyasha. It always makes me feel better when you beat people up for me!" Inuyasha was just standing there blushing when Shipo came back.

"He guys, guess who I just ran into? I'll give you a hint, he is…Ouch!" Shipo had been punched by s pissed of Inuyasha. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha yelled at him. "You keep on saying the w-word even though you know that it makes Kagome cry!"

Shipo shouted back. "How was I supposed to know that she could hear me when I'm almost two miles away!" The two just glared at each for a while.

Kagome sighed. Why were those two wasting time when her waffles had been stolen? "That's it, SIT!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. Shipo was laughing and pointing at him until Kagome kicked him in the shin. Now with both trouble makers paying attention she said, "Enough. You are wasting precious waffle searching time. Now we are going to stop fighting and start searching for the evil mastermind behind all of this."

"Ok, ok. So let's just go and beat that guy up." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome said as she started walking in the opposite direction, "No, we should go and ask Kaede if she has seen anyone suspicious walking around."

Inuyasha followed behind her. "Why? I thought we were going to check out that guy who harassed you."

She nodded her head. "Yes, but my waffle senses are telling me that we should go talk to her and my waffle senses are never wrong."

Shipo agreed. "With Kagome's waffle senses, we will finally catch the thief." He pulled out the random pipe again and was about to light it when Inuyasha grabbed it, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it until it was dust. "What was that for?" He turned to Kagome. "Please make him stop!"

"No. I will not stop him because your cloths are stupid and you keep saying waffle even though you know that it makes me cry. As punishment your pipe must be destroyed." She said. "Now let's go find Kaede." And with that they went to Kaede's house. Upon arriving at the house they saw Kaede leaning over her table.

"Hey old lady, have you seen anyone…" Inuyasha began but then stopped as Kaede turned around. "Kagome don't look!"

But it was to late. She had seen the reason why Kaede had been leaning over the table. In her hand she had a fork and on the table was a plate with waffles covered in maple syrup.

When Shipo saw this he yelled, "Kaede stole the waffle from the waffle jar!" He was then grabbed by his collar and thrown out the door.

"And stay out, you Sherlock Holmes freak!" Inuyasha yelled. Now that that was taken care of, he looked back at the old lady. "I can't believe that she stole your w-word Kagome. Who would have guessed?" Kagome just continued staring at Kaede.

Kaede, who did not understand what was going on, just stared right back at them until she remembered something. "What are you doing here Inuyasha? You should be helping Miroku hang the laundry. Now you will go and finish…"

Kagome interrupted her by yelling, "You evil old hag, how dare you steal my waffles! For this I am going to put you in an old folks' home!

The half demon had never seen her this angry and it scared him. The only thing he could do was hold Kagome back. "Now calm down Kagome. I highly doubt that those waffles she is eating are yours."

The old lady looked at him. "I found these by the bone eater's well. They looked tasty so I decided to eat them." After Kagome heard this she fainted in Inuyasha's arms. "What the heck? What's wrong with her?"

Inuyasha just sighed. "Those waffles you ate were Kagome's. We were looking for the person who stole them. Then she said something about her waffle senses tingling and we ended up here." He looked down at the unconscious girl. "I just hope she doesn't kill you when she wakes up."

"Why would she do that? She can always go back to her time and buy some more." She asked.

"Well you see," Inuyasha tried to explain to her, "she is very protective of her waffles for some weird reason."

"In most cases I would find this extremely odd, but seeing as it is Kagome I would consider this to be normal." Kaede said. "You said that she believed that her waffles had been stolen right?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "So when she wakes up and starts to ask questions about her waffles, you will tell her that she must have had a nightmare. But you have to make sure that before she wakes up that you tell everybody to act like nothing happened, otherwise she will go on a rampage."

Inuyasha thought about the plan. "That sounds good. So I'll just carry Kagome back to her time and when she wakes up it will be like nothing ever happened." So he left Kaede's house and began walking to the Bone Eater's well.

"No wonder he doesn't know that Kagome has a crush on him. He's an idiot." Kaede just mumbled and then went back to eating the maple syrup covered waffles.

* * *

_Kagome's house_

Inuyasha had just tucked Kagome into her bed when she started to wake. "Inuyasha is that you?"

He didn't know what to do. Should he just quickly sneak out while she was still half asleep or should he stay? He finally decided to just stay. "Ya it's me."

Kagome sat up. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that everyone really misses you so they told me to come here to check up on you."

"Ahh, that's so sweet of you."

He couldn't help but blush. "Not really. I didn't even want to come but they kept whining.

Kagome smiled. "Well I'm glad that you did come. I had a horrible nightmare and I'm still a little freaked out about it."

"Really was it about?" He asked nervously.

"I dreamed that someone had stolen my waffles. Then there was some midget dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. It was so weird."

Inuyasha rested his hand on her shoulder. "It was just a dream so don't worry about it so much. You should just relax and go back to sleep."

Kagome didn't argue and laid back down and pulled the covers over her. "Ok, goodnight Inuyasha."

He smiled. "Goodnight Kagome."

He stood up from were he was kneeling and began walking to the open window. As he was about to jump he heard Kagome quietly said, "I love you…" His cheeks turned red. "waffles." And with that he fell through the window and landed face first on the ground.

* * *

Ahhh! I am surprised that I was able to put a little fluff in there. The sad thing is that while typing this I would keep rereading this to make sure their weren't any grammatical errors. And I kept saying to myself "What would my English teacher say?" What is even sadder is that I finished this story in time for my friends birthday, but because of my computer crashing and my trip to Massachusetts kept me from posting it. Now I must make amends for my failure. Now were did I put my baseball bat? *hits herself with the baseball bat she fond in the refrigerator* Oh, what pretty stars!


End file.
